Sunset in the soul
by Erzebet-sama
Summary: AU. El engaño es algo que no puedes aguantar, esta atardeciendo, tu alma lo siente así. Gaahina


**Hi~~ he vuelto! con un lindo fanfic Gaahina, desde que tengo 12 me gusta esta pareja, pero veo que aqui no tiene mucho apogeo w por eso vine con este one-shot (aunque parece drabble por lo corto que es u.u)**

**ADVERTENCIA: La personalidad de Hinata es parecida a la de la Hinata de Road to Ninja, pero solo la de ella. **

**"_lalalalalaala"- P_ensamiento de Hinata**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_"No soy ninguna idiota"_

Golpeaba una y otra vez el casillero, en todo el pasillo resonaba el tétrico sonido del metal. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, toda tú estabas llena de moretones, de golpes, de heridas. Pero lo peor de todo tenías heridas en el alma.

_"¿Por qué?"_

Siempre has estado para él, siendo su protectora, cuidándolo desde la sombra, velando por su bienestar. ¿Cómo te lo paga? Yéndose con tu mejor amiga, la que creías que era tu hermana, la aliada que nunca te traicionaría. Te duelen los nudillos de tanto golpear el casillero. Los mechones de tu azulado cabello se encontraban desbaratados, desaliñados. Lo que antes era tu pulcro uniforme estaba hecho jirones y roto por todos lados. Ya no te importa nada, menos que las chicas que de otras escuelas te golpeen. Siempre te has hecho la fuerte, alguna vez la máscara tenía que caer.

_"¿Por qué me volví adicta a tu falso amor y atención?"_

¿Qué crees que haces, Hyuga?- susurra un chico, no te molestas en voltearte y dejar lo que haces, sabes quién es y no te importa- Deja de ignorarme, Uchiha me dijo que te pasaba.

No te importa, Gaara- dijiste- ¿acaso Sasuke no se puede quedar callado? Si te lo ha dicho a ti, significa que medio instituto lo sabe, que molestia.

No se lo ha dicho a medio instituto- volvió a hablar el chico recostándose a un lado de la joven, solo se escuchó el sonido de la cadena del pelirrojo al sentarse- solo a mí y a Tenten. Ella está preocupada por ti.

Pues yo no por mí- susurraste dejando de golpear el casillero. Suspiraste mentalmente, por alguna razón que desconocías, cada vez que hablaba con ese punk que tenías como amigo-conocido (hasta ahora no sabías como definir su relación amical) siempre terminabas más tranquila.- me voy, quiero llegar antes de que mi hermana menor se asuste por mi aspecto y se lo cuente a mi padre.

Te acompaño- dijo levantándose después de mirar su teléfono móvil- No tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Tsk.. problemático- susurraste de manera fastidiada, solo seguiste caminando, con él a tu lado..

No le quites la palabra a Shikamaru- dijo sarcásticamente Gaara, sonrio de la manera que a ti te gustaba (aunque te pegarías un tiro antes de decírselo)

Como digas…- fue lo único que dijiste antes de ver el sol cayendo, miraste a los orbes aguamarina antes de darte cuenta del tiempo que ha pasado desde que estabas golpeando el casillero de tu ex amor hasta ahora.

_"No entiendo que sucede"_

-Te amo- dijo el, lo miraste entre sorprendida y contrariada, pero no te moviste, solo esperaste que continuara, cosa que hizo- sé que de mí nunca pensarías escuchar eso, pero es verdad. Siempre te he querido, y sé que dirás que no.

Que mal me conoces- dijiste finalmente, te acercaste a él y lo miraste fijamente- no significa que te diré que si inmediatamente, siempre supe que Naruto no era mi príncipe azul y quise aferrarme a la verdad que no existe, que nunca existió. Déjame pensar, ahora yo no estoy bien.-aguantaste las lágrimas que quería salir- quiero estar sola ahora, no te estoy diciendo que no, sino un tal vez.

Esa la chica fuerte de la que me enamore, Hinata- dijo de una manera suave, como pocas veces lo escuchaste hablar.

Sonreíste al cumplido y siguieron caminando, rozándose los dedos en el camino, y tú, aguantando una lagrima próxima a salir, el dolor seguía ahí, solo era cuestión de que saliera.

_Ya sé que es caer… ahora me tengo que levantar…_

Miraste de reojo a Gaara quien miraba entretenido el atardecer.

_Y ya se quien me va a ayudar_

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Cuídense****! ^^**


End file.
